User blog:Dragonsblood23/Rap Meanings for Mind's Dracula vs Wolfman. Epic Rap Battles of Halloween
From an inspiration of A6 (Clever Girl) comes a rap meaning from me. This battle came from and this thing was approved by Mind. so lets show you the rap meanings behind this battle. Rap Meanings 'Dracula:' Mwahaha! I wanna suck your blood (Dracula is using blood as a term for cock as Dracula is sexually into the Wolfman.) Your movie's so bad, it makes mine look good (Apparently even Dracula hates his own movies (fucking emo) as he says The Wolf Man is bad because he paid 20 dollars for the 3-D version but walked into the 2-D version by accident so everyone laughed at him for being ridiculous) I killed a town full of people. Who the fuck are you? (After being laughed at, he murdered the crowd, mostly containing children and Dennis Rodman, but then he was too deep into his emo ass memories that he forget about his opponent.) No one knows who you are, so that's sad too (Dracula feels the pain of The Wolfman and wants to be in a relationship with him so he too can be an emo fag just like Dracula.) And I don't mean that as in me being nice (Dracula is also known for being very naughty as in sexual thoughts of molesting that poor Werewolves ass, wait would that be beastality also.) Because my heart is even colder than ice (Dracula compares his heart to rapper, Vanilla Ice, who has a heart of having a dead career comparing it to the undead like Dracula.) 'Wolfman:' HOWL! I'm gonna put a scratch on your face (The Wolfman is gonna pimp slap that little emo faggot for acting like a bitch) I'm the best monster in town, you're just a disgrace (The Wolfman was on the 2015 yearbook as The Best Monster in Town and says Dracula sucks cause all his get was The Best Sucker in Town after he gave the principal a blowjob.) You turn into a bat whenever you see the sun (Dracula loves Baseball, so when he sees the sun, he goes out to play baseball with his friend, Dennis Rodman.) I come out into the moon because I'm all about fun (Wolf Man walks into the club like its nobody's buisness at night as he fuck bitches and gets money.) Vampires suck, Werewolfs are so much better (A lot of Vampires give Blowjobs but Werewolfs do Doggy style.) Feeling sweaty yet? Well you're just about to get wetter (Dracula is feeling very horny as The Wolf Man wants him to get wet for the gay sex party.) 'Frankenstein:' WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS SQUABBLING I HEAR? (Kim DavisImean, Doctor Victor Von Frankenstein and not Frankenstein's Monster is being very christian and is angry to see Dracula and The Wolf Man getting it on.) YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP, HALLOWEEN USED TO BE NEW YEAR (Victor has been in his castle for so long he confuses October for January as he thinks some asshole switched around Halloween and New Year's Day, that asshole was probably Dennis Rodman.) I'M THE GREATEST MONSTER EVER CREATED IN THE WORLD (Victor Von Frankenstein thinks he's the greatest monster, ignoring Frankenstein's Monster.) YOU'RE BOTH CREATED BY MEN, MY STORY WAS WRITTEN BY A GIRL (Dracula and The Wolf Man had Gay Parents while Victor's parents were straight as a Circle.....wait.....fuck.) DRACULA, GO BACK TO SIPPIN' ALL THAT CRIMSON JUICE (The Crimson Chin created a juice called Crimson Juice to stop crime. Dracula being a huge Crimson Chin fan drinks a lot of his juice. Victor is encouraging that so he can stop being a emo faggot.) 'CAUSE ONCE THIS BATTLE IS OVER, THERE WON'T EVEN BE A TRUCE (Victor wants all faggots to go to hell.) WOLFMAN, COULD YOU JUST STAY INSIDE ON FULL MOON NIGHTS? (The Wolf Man takes all the ladies and men at the club leaving Victor all alone drinking some Crimson Juice, poor guy, can't Wolf Man at least spare the fatasses.) YOU KEEP SCARING ALL THE CHILDREN, AND THAT'S MY JOB, DAMN RIGHT (The Wolf Man is also a child molestor which is what Victor is and he starts to agree with himself, due to his multiple personality disorder.) 'The Mummy:' I'm a mummy, you're a dummy, you all can't beat me (Since Mummies can't see he sees humans as dummies like the manikins at the mall. Since he can't see well if anyone beats him, he'll sue your ass cause he's got the best lawyers.) I'm the greatest super horrifying spooky MC (The Mummy is as spooky as a skeleton.) King Tut is my bitch. Who have any of you got? (King Tut and The Mummy are sex buddies which is what Victor, Dracula, and The Wolf Man lack, sex with historical figures like Dennis Rodman.) I'm better at scaring people, just by a lot (The Mummy scares people with lawsuits.) 'Chucky:' Hi kids! Wanna play? (Chucky is a molestor and wants to fuck some kids....and Dennis Rodman.) 'Jason:' (slices Chucky's head off) (Jason works at K-Mart and cuts Chucky's head for half price.) Piss off, Chucky, it's Jason's time to shine (Jason pisses and shits all over Chucky and asks Chucky to clean himself up while Jason enters this battle.) On all these monsters who call themselves the greatest of all time (Jason points out that Mind reuses lines a lot and should learn to be a better writer.) Mummy and Wolfman, you two aren't famous anymore (Jason tells The Mummy and The Wolfman that they aren't known anymore now only sleeping with people at the club and historical figures.) And I bet Drac and Frank don't even eat real gore (He then says Dracula and NFL player, Frank Gore don't eat any of Frank's own family members.) This battle's not over yet, I have to skin you all first (Jason says they are fat and should lose weight.) Then the announcer can yell out the famous last words (The Announcer is dying and also annoying as fuck so he's gonna yell his last words that being "So Teenagers do fap to porn.".) (murders Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein, and the Mummy) (Jason somehow kills Dracula, The Wolf Man, Victor Von Frankenstein, and The Mummy. As The Announcer dies, Jason spares Dennis Rodman as he and Rodman get married, have 5 beautiful children and have a long and happy life.) Category:Blog posts